The overall goal of the Collaborations and Partnerships Core (CPC) is to advance and foster opportunities in clinical and translational research by enhancing the use of new and existing resources, focusing on expanding multidisciplinary research aimed at reducing health disparities. The three Consortium member institutions, Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus (UPR-MSC), Universidad Central del Caribe (UCC), and Ponce Medical School and Health Sciences (PMS&HS), have enjoyed a rich history of collaborative research and training programs. This background has been critical in the development of new partnerships that will strengthen and increase the number and diversity of clinical and translational research projects.